


Fairytale of Christmas legends

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Captain Cold - Freeform, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gift, Introspettivo, Legends, Love, Nyssara, Regalo, Sentimentale, Sorpresa, Time Travel, amici, kiss, natale, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Il vero messaggio del Natale è che noi tutti non siamo mai soli. (Taylor Caldwell)E così, altra magia natalizia riunita in una breve raccolta di Flashfic#1_ This is for you (Amaya&Mick)#2_ Buon Natale, piccola Ninja! (Captain Cold)#3_ Nei tuoi occhi (Nyssara)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. This is for you (Amaya&Mick)

 

 

               _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Che cosa potranno mai avere in comune Mick e Amaya?  
Nulla, almeno all’apparenza. Eppure se guardi in profondità, vedi che hanno lo stesso animo da eroe.  
Lui ha un carattere impulsivo ed è completamente privo di autocontrollo, al contrario della bella ragazza che tiene alla giustizia come principio fondamentale della sua vita e non finirebbe mai con il ferire gli amici. Tuttavia, c’è stato un momento in cui i loro sguardi si sono incrociati e hanno mostrato uno strano luccichio, portandoli ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro in modo quasi eccessivo e discutibile.  
Erano giorni che tra i due sembrava essere calato il gelo, per non parlare dell’ultima visita avuta dall’amico Snart; se ci fosse stata anche una sola possibilità, lui l’aveva schiacciata.  
Amaya voleva avvicinarsi, ma ogni volta che ci provava, vedeva il suo sguardo truce e la pistola lanciafiamme sempre a portata di mano e, nonostante fosse coraggiosa, non pensava che fosse la scelta migliore.  
Un giorno però stanca di quella situazione stressante e poco proficua per loro come per tutto il team, decise di andare da lui, ma si scontrò con un forte e possente omone che si dirigeva nella sua stessa direzione.  
Colta di soprassalto passò una mano sul suo Tantu Totem e s’impossessò della forza di un gorilla, ma non appena si accorse che la persona con cui si era scontrata fosse proprio Mick, rimase a fissarlo.  
L’espressione di lui era diversa, infatti quando alzò lo sguardo arrossì nel vederla lì, davanti a lui con quel viso d’angelo e quell’espressione scioccata.  
I due rimasero a fissarsi fin quando, in modo un po’ impacciato, iniziarono a parlare mentre in sottofondo si sentivano due cuori battere all’impazzata.  
«Oh, maledizione!» esclamò infastidito Mick, stufo di quel silenzioso glaciale che neanche nelle peggiori giornate con Snart aveva sentito.  
«Questo è per te.»  
Così, prese il pacchettino che nello scontro era caduto a terra, glielo porse e se ne andò, dandosi dello stupido altre mille volte.  
Amaya rimase a fissare quella scatolina, rigirandola tra le mani per qualche minuto fino a quando non decise di aprirla.  
Sarà stata una stupidaggine, ma il sorriso che fece illuminò tutta la stanza.  
E così a grandi passi raggiunse l’alloggio di Mick, rimase a fissare la porta chiusa qualche secondo e poi bussò.  
«Ehm… questo è per te» disse la ragazza con il viso in fiamme, lo sguardo basso e le mani tremanti.  
Non ci mise molto a capire cosa fosse e dopo averlo aperto ne ebbe la conferma.  
Si ritrovarono come avevano fatto spesso in quei giorni, occhi negli occhi, con un lieve sorriso sulle loro labbra, e tra le mani lo stesso regalo.

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Stavolta approdo per la prima volta in questo fandom.... Dc Legends of tomorrow che mi hanno affascinato.  
Premetto che non sono canon e magari sarò l'unica ad aver visto qualcosa -in loro- di più di una semplice amicizia.  
Mi piace il rapporto che pian piano stanno costruendo e sono del parere che l'uno può essere d'aiuto per l'altro e, senza dubbio possono crescere insieme.   
Hanno alle spalle un passato diverso, ma doloroso.  
Sì, perchè lei ha perso l'uomo che amava, il compagno di battaglia per la giustizia e lui, il suo migliore amico, la sua famiglia.  
Beh, questa storia non si collega a nessun episodio in particolare, ho solo pensato che... dato che era Natale, beh... di regalare anche a loro un pò del mio spirito natalizio.  
Vi auguro buona lettura e spero che possa piacervi.  
Ringrazio chiunque deciderà di leggerla e/o commentarla e, infine mia cugina, la mia guida per ogni storia che scrivo.  
Claire.


	2. Buon Natale, piccola Ninja! (Captain Cold)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Sara se ne stava in un angolino a vedere gli amici farsi gli auguri e scambiarsi i regali, come un telespettatore al di fuori della realtà.  
Non era stata mai quel tipo di persona, anche se a casa Lance il Natale era sempre una grande festa di famiglia, di riunioni di parenti e di tanta gioia.  
Eppure ricordare quei momenti non le portava tristezza, aveva solamente nostalgia di quella ragazza spensierata che amava stare sulle gambe del padre quanto la nonna raccontava le storie natalizie con tanto di finale felice.  
Fu un gesto involontario, ma si portò subito la mano al collo dove teneva la collanina il cui ciondolo era l’anello che le aveva regalato Snart.  
Lui era stato l'unico della squadra a essere riuscito ad abbattere quel muro che ergeva per proteggersi, anche se con lui non era servito a molto.  
«Mi sai che mi stai diventando sentimentale» convenne una voce che lei conosceva bene.  
Fece appena in tempo a girarsi che se lo trovò appoggiato al muro, all'angolo tra i due corridoi.  
Rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta per un po’ e quando provò a parlare non uscì nessun suono, ma in cambio si accennò un sorriso.  
Snart non doveva trovarsi lì e lo sapeva bene, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Lui la guardava con lo stesso sguardo di quel l'ultimo giorno che passarono insieme.  
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che il freddo mister Leonard Snart si sarebbe innamorato?  
Una strana sensazione gli passò davanti quando Nate corse da Sara, l'abbracciò e la sollevo da terra.  
Lei sorrise, forse per la prima volta quel giorno, ma appena poggiò i piedi per terra tornò alla realtà.  
«Non mi dirai che mi hai sostituito con mister latta?» la provocò lui, sapendo che non avrebbe resistito a lungo prima di rispondere.  
«Non vorrai dirmi che sei geloso!» esclamò lei con un ghigno e un sorriso malefico.  
Nessuno dei due parlò più perché sapevano qual era la verità che si erano sempre ostinati a nascondere. Forse un giorno si sarebbero incontrati e avrebbero avuto la possibilità che gli era stata negata, ma in quel momento non rimaneva che guardarsi a vicenda, innamorarsi in uno sguardo e perdersi di nuovo.  
Sara si allontanò cautamente dalla squadra, varcò la soglia della propria stanza e stesa sul letto sospirò, conscia del fatto che lui l'avesse seguita.  
Rimasero a guardarsi e a sorridersi come mai avevano fatto prima e non ci fu il minimo dubbio: si erano innamorati di nuovo.  
Snart sapeva che il momento che i due stavano vivendo non era reale e stava per finire, così fece l'unica cosa che poté.  
Si avvicinò al suo letto, mise la mano sulla sua e la guardò per l'ultima volta.  
D'un tratto, in quel punto esatto dove le due mani si erano sfiorate Sara sentì uno strano calore e il lontananza udì parole di conforto che la fecero sorridere.  
«Buon Natale, piccola Ninja!»

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Ed eccoci di nuovo qui, ma con la mia vera, unica e sola OTP.  
Questa è in assoluto la mia coppia preferita.  
Non sono proprio canon, nella prima stagione c'è stato solo un bacio, ma credetemi il mio amore per loro è nato molto tempo prima, ovvero nella 1x01.  
Questi due personaggi separati sono unici, ma insieme sono spettacolari e fanno davvero il botto.  
Sicuramente molti saranno contrari e senza dubbio avranno da ridire, ma per me sono davvero... sono la mia OTP.  
Spero che in questa breve storia sia riuscita a dare loro un degno momento insieme, un Natale un pò particolare ma magico.  
Buona lettura a tutti gli amanti della coppia, spero di avervi regalato un bel momento, sopratutto dato che almeno per un pò non vedremo Snart nella serie.  
Ringrazio tutti voi che spenderete del tempo per leggere e un grazie doppio và a chi si prenderà la briga di recensirla.  
E, infine un grazie devo farlo sempre alla mia splendida cugina che pur non conoscendo la coppia mi è stata d'aiuto.  
Claire.


	3. Nei tuoi occhi (Nyssara)

 

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
 

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Non c'erano missioni in vista, nessun problema all'orizzonte e tutti si stavano preparando a vivere il giorno di Natale insieme.  
Sara era il capitano e come tale aveva delle responsabilità, anche quel giorno sembrava pesarle più di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai ammesso.  
E così un po’ per caso si ritrovò nella sua stanza e per le mani una scatola piena di ricordi.  
Sfiorò delicatamente lo scrigno di legno e l'intarsio del suo nome, si fece forza e lo aprì.  
Non ci mise molto a trovare ciò che cercava, la prese tra le mani, l'annusò per sentire di nuovo il suo odore e la lesse.  
  
_«Amore mio,_  
Non so se leggerai mai questa lettera o se io avrò mai il coraggio di dartela, ma sappi che... sei stata la cosa più bella della mia vita. Non passa giorno in cui non ricordi l'esatto momento in cui ti incontrai e ti salvai la vita, anche se tu non la penserai sempre così. Ma come darti torto? Ti avrò anche salvato, ma ti ho portato via una parte di te e non mi perdonerò mai per questo. Sappi però che sto cercando di fare ammenda e non passa giorno senza che almeno ci provi. Vederti tra le lenzuola, al mio fianco, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino e sul tuo viso sereno un accenno di sorriso  è l'unica cosa che mi fa andare avanti. Tu potrai non saperlo, ma sei la mia roccia, la persona cui mi appoggio quando tutto sembra crollarmi addosso. Ti diranno che sei un’assassina e il più delle volte ci crederai, ma ascolta le mie parole: un’assassina è chi lo fa perché vuole e non chi deve lottare per sopravvivere. Adesso ti lascio perché voglio svegliarmi tra le tue braccia, ma ti prego... Ti prego, non dimenticare mai che sei la mia luce. E se ti ritroverai in un mare di oscurità, chiudi gli occhi e pensami, io sarò lì ad aspettarti e illuminarti.  
Con amore,  
Nyssa»  
   
Dopo aver asciugato le lacrime che scendevano dal suo viso, fece come le fu detto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e la rivide.  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccomi con la prima coppia del fandom di Dc Legends of tomorrow, anche se l'abbiamo conosciuta in Arrow.   
Stavolta la storia si basa sulla Nyssara.  
Prima di dire qualcosa devo dirvi che non è una delle mie coppie preferite, cioè mi piacciono ma vedo meglio Sara con un altro personaggio. Ovviamente non posso nascondere che hanno condiviso tantissimi momenti, che mi hanno fatto emozionare, ridere e piangere. Credo che mi sia sorpresa da sola perchè non immaginavo di riuscire a scrivere qualcosa di bello per loro.  
Spero che vi piaccia *_*  
La storia non ha un ubicazione precisa nella serie, ma ho immaginato così il modo in cui Sara passasse il Natale e pensasse alla donna che aveva amato.  
Ancora una volta ringrazio tutti, in particolar modo mia cugina che è una continua sorpresa e mi aiuta più di quanto  lei immagini.  
Buona lettura a tutti!  
Claire


End file.
